Sasuke X InoBye Bye Fangirl
by Kimiura
Summary: Ino vows to not be a fangirl when Sasuke leaves the village, but then Sasuke comes back.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck Sasuke." Ino screams into her pilow. Her parents weren't home, and she was angry as hell. The images of Sasuke's cold eyes, and calm face sticking to her heart. She sobbed deep into her pilow.

"Ino... I don't want you around me anymore... don't follow me." He said without one look at her or showing a feeling. He was blank.

"Ino Yamanaka... I thought you should know." Shino said to her. Ino similes.

"Yes what is it, is your mom not happy with the flowers I delivered?" Ino asked.

"No." Shino simply says. "Uchiha... Sasuke left the village last night." Shino says.

"What?!" Ino said. _Ino... I don't want you around me anymore... don't follow me._

His words rang in the blond kunoichi's head. "I'm not a fan girl!" Ino cries out with tear flying. "I'm Ino, I'm condient, I'm popular, I'm pretty and strong! That Sasuke, doesn't know what he is missing. What a loser? Why did I like him." Ino similes to yourself.

She then cut a small bit of hair, not much. She threw it in a box and named it Sasuke. She then vowed to not ever be a fan girl again.

"Ino!" Choji ran up to her. Ino tuened to her teamate with wondering eyes.

"What is it?" Ino asks.

"Sasuke." Choji says. Ino's eyes twished. She grabed Choji by his shirt.

"Grrr... I hate that name, I hate people always talking about him!!" Ino shouts with hate.

"But Ino... he is here... Naruto got him back for good!" Choji cut in.

"Okay, you got me," Ino gave in. "What happened?"

"Well Itachi was killed, by Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi and Sakura and... Sai! Sasuke teamed up with them to kill Itachi!" Choji say, and stopped to breath. "INo, please let go!"

"O sorry Choji!" Ino says leting go of my the boy.

"Well Orochimaru was killed by Itachi, and Naruto made Sasuke come back." Choji informs.

"Well what did you say to make a jerky ass hole agree to come back?" Ino asks.

"A girl." Choji says. Ino laughts. She thought for sure Sasuke was gay!

"Sakura! O my god, poor girl!" Ino laughes.

"No not her." Choji says.

"Hinata?"

"No.."

"TENTEN!"

"Nope."

"THen WHO!?" Ino asks, feeling very curious now.

"...a...you." Choji says slowly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino cries. "NOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!" Ino faintes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino wakes up in Choji arms. "Choji?" She cusiously says.

"Ino you fainted." Choji explains.

"I did... I bet it's because I skipped eating today I need to eat more." Ino says with a nerves laught.

"No, Ino you eat today. It's because you are marring Sasuke." Choji says.

"NO I'M NOT!! THAT DAMNED UCHIHA!!" Ino says hiting Choji arm as her glardes became anger and anger. "That Naruto, where is NARUTO!" Choji to scared to rebel to the angry female solded out on his friend Naruto.

"Sakura's... house." Choji whispter.

"Thank you Choji you're the best." Ino sweetly says. "NOW TIME FOR NARUTO TO SEE THE LAST DAY OF HIS LIVE!!!" Ino laught evily.

"NarUTO!" Ino says stomping into Sakura's house. Sakura has just bought the house.

"In here." Sakura says, for the living room. Ino matched into the room.

"Sakura!" Naruto wimpers. "I thought you wouldn't tell herrr!"

"She has the right to mad!" Sakura snaps. "You married her off to Sasuke, the men she hates!"

"Thank you Sakura." Ino says not taking her cold glare out of Naruto.

"And it's funny too!" Sakura laughts.

"What!?" Ino shouts.

"Yeah, Sasuke's okay, but him a huby?" Sakura starts laughting again. "I'm glard I'm not in your shoes. Plus my guy asked me to marry him last night!" Sakura gigles. "I'm soooo happppyy!" Sakura says moving her engament ring on her hand in sight for Ino to see.

"Thats great, and all but I still have to kill Naruto!" Ino shouts. Sakura's braging didn't help Ino at all!

"Hey Sasuke wannted to marry YOU!" Naruto defends.

"Why?! Why in the world would he want to marry me?! He hated me before he left, I will be just a baby poper to him!!" Ino says. She bit her lip so she won't cry. Sasuke was mean to her, he broke her heart years ago he coulsn't fix that no matter what money he had.

"Your dad agred to it too." Naruto says. "You don't like anyone, Ino it's better than being alone isn't it?"

"No, it's worse!" Ino says coldly.

"But your parents Ino, isn't the flower shop not doing so good?" Sakura asks.

Sakura had hit it, the weak spot in Ino's heart. Her mother, and father where having a hard time with money. It all started when Ino's father got hurt on a mission, now her father has to be in a wheel chair. Her mother was having trouble with keeping her well known flower shop runinng. Plus they were geting old, soon they would need to retire and that wasn't cheap!

"Okay, fine I will marry the jack ass." Ino agres with the cold look in her light blue eyes that sold her out. Anyone could see she was unhappy about it, but she wouldn't let her father or mother find out. They would disagree to her marriage, and wouldn't get money.

"He is going to paid for me, I mean a lot of guys were offering money for my marriage?" Ino asks. Naruto nods.

"But why me?" Ino asks. "Really Naruto, tell me the truth." Naruto eyes looked sad and worried for the blond kunoichi. "He... said to me... he wannted your blood line in his children. H...his clan would be 20 stronger.." Naruto couldn't even look the lady in the eyes as he talked. She nodded.

"It sounds like a... jerk reason." Ino says and simile than laughts evily. "But he is going to be surpise to see the new Ino Yamanaka."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto brought Ino to Sasuke, so the two could talk and see one another. "O you are going to like the new Sasuke," Naruto says to Ino. "He is a little more friendly after Itachi's death."

"Really?" Ino says. "He should kill more people than he will be nonstopably friendly!" Ino rolls her eyes annoyed that the guy would talk about Sasuke. She didn't want to see the Sasuke, why in the world would she want to talk about him on the way there? Naruto sighs.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts. Sasuke was about two feet for Ino and Naruto. Sasuke looked at Ino up and down. _Is this Ino... s-s-s..she's beauitful! _Sasuke thought. After his goal of killing Itachi was gone so was hate, everything. He than started feeling love again, not just friendship but crushes too. It sounds a lot to happen at once but it did to him.

"Stop looking at me!" Ino shouts. Sasuke's heart droped a little, he didn't know why but it happened. He was a little confussed Ino used to liked him, adore him, wannted him, but now didn't she? Could things have changed that much??

"Do you know you are going to marry the guy?" Naruto asks.

"Shut up!" Ino says. "I know that, it doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"Is this... Yamanaka Ino?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Yes this is Yamanaka Ino." Ino mocks. "God you're dumb." Sasuke glares at her, she had no issus with glaring back.

"Aren't you two the cutest couple." Naruto mutters.

"Listen up Uchiha, I'm marring you I got that, but there are something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I will NEVER EVER love you." Ino starts. "I'm a free women, and will be treated that way. Meaning I will bear you children, BUT that doesn't mean I'm your wife it's just a last name to me."

The Uchiha finally said something after a long slients. "Fine." He says.

"So when is the wedding?" Ino asks.

"I plan on in a year." Sasuke simply says.

"Why a year?" Ino asks.

"I need more money." Sasuke says.

"Okay, see you in a year." Ino says with a wave good bye, but Naruto grabs her back.

"But you will be seeing Ino during that time right, Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"..." Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Naruto says narrowing his eyes.

"No." Sasuke says.

"Look Sasuke, Ino deserts better! You meet her a lot or... or I will marry her!"

"Hn... Ino wouldn't take you."

"You seem cocky, being the fact Ino hates your guts." Naruto laughts. Sasuke looked a little surpise for a second.

"I agree." Sasuke finally says. He sercetly wannted to see Ino, anyways. He was overcomed by her beauty alone, and the hard to try attuide sercetly turned him on. He know Ino didn't like the idea of the marriage, but Sasuke loved it.

He had liked Ino a little, but that was because when Sasuke gave the ending hit to his evil brother's live he saw Ino. It was like she was there helping him keeping him for fainting, and losing his chance to get back at his brother. That's why Sasuke asked Naruto for Ino's marriage. She was the only kunoichi he could see himself with, but he can't let anyone know that! He was still a little like the old sercetive Sasuke.

"I will see you soon." Sasuke says to Ino, He even found himself similing a little. Ino returned his kindness with her middle figure in the air. Inside Sasuke was gasping a little, but outside he rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke knocked at Ino door about ten times. Ino and Sasuke both agreed the first date would be at Ino's house.

"IM COMING!! YOU CHICKEN BUTT Baster!" Ino shouts at the door. Ino aways made herself look nice, but today she barely brushed her hair, never touched her makeup jar she used for dates. She wore a simple purple t-shirt and pants. She didnt even pull her hair up!

Ino answer the door, after about ten mintues of Sasuke standing outside. He glared a little at Ino.

"You take so long, and look like that?" Sasuke questions.

"I was talking to a hot guy on the phone." Ino tesses.

"Hn." Sasuke says narrowing his eyes more. Ino laughts.

"This date could be... good." She smirks. "Let me show you the pictures of my ex, o and talk about... bugs!" Ino says. _This date WILL make Sasuke hate me for sure!!_

After the bug chat, and looking at ex boyfriends. Sasuke turn to Ino and says. "Nice try Ino, But try harder."

"You.have.seen.notting." Ino glares.

"Why do you hate me?" Sasuke says, he looked lost to Ino.

"Im not telling!" Ino says. _I just didnt say that!! I sounded like a two year old!!! _

"Is that because... there isnt one?" Sasuke asks. Ino started glareing.

"Or is it because you havent been around to find out?" Ino asks.

"Hm... you are truely hopeless." Sasuke comments.

"And you are truely the biggest ass hole ever." Ino comments back.

"Good night." Sasuke says walking to the door, and Ino could tell he was pissed off.

"Night." Ino sweetly said to hear he stop in his track and grawl, then start walking again.

He shut the door behide him, Ino smirked.

I knock on door was heard, Ino answered to see Sasuke with a single red rose. Ino mouth droped.

_**Flash back**_

_Ino was a young Kunoichi in love with Sasuke, the town's heart breaker. She was determed to win him over. She got a single rose, so Sakura her rival wouldnt get ahead of her. But Sasuke left the hopsite. _

_**End of flash back. **_

"Drop dead, Uchiha." Ino coldly says. She then slapped the Uchiha sending flying him five feet in the air.

"What?! Five feet??" Sakura shouts. "What did you do to her??"

"I gave her a single... rose." Sasuke mutters.

"Sasuke you baka!" Sakura sighed. "It was a reminder of... time when you pushed as away."

"Hn.." Sasuke says. "So?"

"So?? Sasuke this is the reason I forgot about you! You are... cold! Your just... uncaring, no girl can stand it and Ino is my beloved friend. You have to smart up!"

Sasuke looked shocked, was he that bad?

Sasuke and Sakura phones rang. It was a video message for Ino.

"Hey Sakura-san I have a message for Ino." Sasuke says.

"Me... too." Sakura says shocked a little. She played it, it was a video of Sasuke in the tub when he was little, with the song Ugly Girl in the background. Sakura laughted a little.

"I bet she sented it to everyone!" Sakura then laughted lounder.

Sasuke muttered some bad words. Then run out the door.

Dreaming comes so easily  
'Cause it's all that I've known  
True love is a fairy tale  
I'm damaged, so how would I know

"Ino!" Sasuke shouts he was at his house. He know Ino would be there. "Ino open the door. She did.

"What is it??" She sourly asks.

"The message!" Sasuke shouts.

"What message." Ino gigles.

"Shut up, you know what message." Sasuke shouts, he had losted it, angry as hell.

I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm ashamed  
And I need for you to know

"Sasuke... I hate you!!" Ino shouts, sounding like a child.

"Why?" Sasuke asks. "What did I do to you??"

"You..." Ino started, "You left me here... to be... alone!"

Sasuke looked shocked. He claimed down.

"Ino?" Sasuke whispter.

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me 

"Sasuke... I used to love you." Ino says. "You then left me, without one word. You said "Thank you" to Sakura, I think it helped her not feel empty, but when...where...then... I... was empty!"

Sasuke couldnt stop looking at the blonde Kunoichi. The world rang into his head.

_"You are... cold! Your just... uncaring, no girl can stand it."_

Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know

"Its over Ino." Sasuke says.

"What.." Ino questions.

"The marriage," Sasuke says, "I will find someone else."

"But.. I... need you." Ino says.

"huh?"

"I need money for my family, duh!" Ino sighs. "Listen love isnt in this marriage, ok? Im sorry I shouldn't have told you my stupid little foolish girl story."

"But.."

There's mending for my soul  
An ending to this fear  
Forgiveness for a man who was stronger  
I was just a little girl, but I can't go back  
_You have to smart up! _

_Sakura is... right.. Sasuke thought. _


End file.
